


It's a date

by annella



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angry Sex, Deepthroating, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Cloud can't catch a break: every time he's out trying to do some work and earn some money, Roche shows up to pick a fight. He can't figure out what the SOLDIER wants with him, but one day it all starts to make sense.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	It's a date

**Author's Note:**

> I love Roche and absolutely had to write him and Cloud having some angry sex.

Cloud had almost grown to accept the facts: anytime he was alone, working a job out in the slums, there was a high chance he’d hear the roar of a motorbike and have only seconds to prepare before Roche was launching himself at Cloud with a wild laugh and raised sword. 

“You again!” Cloud growled as he quickly lifted his buster sword just in time to parry Roche’s blow. He skidded back until his feet hit a pile of metal girders, his arms straining to hold Roche back. Since their first meeting, Roche had been promoted to SOLDIER second class, and his skill with a sword had improved immensely. The first time Cloud had fought the man, he’d barely had to make an effort, but since then, it felt a bit like Roche was using him for practice. And he was getting harder and harder to beat. Cloud had to think lightning-fast to parry his blows, and more than once in their last fight he’d had to break off for a moment to use his healing materia. Roche had always eased up to let him heal, an annoyingly cheerful grin plastered across his face, and Cloud wondered what the hell it was all about.

This time, Cloud was caught off-guard by a new skill Roche had picked up: he charged at Cloud and, when Cloud dodged, Roche flicked his sword out to trip him up before flipping into the air and landing with an elbow to Cloud’s gut. He rolled over, coughing, trying to catch his breath and glaring at Roche who had bounced back and was laughing at him.

“Asshole,” Cloud grunted, getting to his feet and leaning on his sword to recover from the blow. Roche raised his sword in a salute and gave Cloud a cocky grin.

“Ready for more? My engine isn’t even revving yet!”

Cloud sighed and took up his stance again, ready to parry anything coming his way. 

When he got back to Seventh Heaven, he was sporting a cut above his eye and a scrape all the way down one arm. Tifa sighed as she got out the first aid kit again and planted Cloud down on a stool so she could dress his wounds.

“Roche again?”

“I don’t know what his deal is,” Cloud grumbled, wincing at the sting of antiseptic on his arm. He’d forgotten to bring his healing materia that day, and his entire body was aching. It had taken a while, but he had managed to beat Roche into submission. Not that it ever helped; Roche would be back again. This time he’d given Cloud a wink at the end of it all and blown him a kiss before climbing back onto his bike and roaring off, and Cloud was more confused than ever. 

“Hmm. It’s a mystery.” Tifa sounded amused, and Cloud glanced up at her. She was clearly trying to hold back a laugh, her mouth clamped shut and her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.” She touched Cloud’s shoulder, the healing materia in her gloves glowing and knitting together the grazed skin on Cloud’s arm and the cut on his forehead. Relieved that she was finished, Cloud headed upstairs to have a shower. He was feeling strangely worked up, his entire body on edge and tingling, and he ended up jerking off in the shower. As he spilled into his hand, the memory of Roche’s body pressed up against his own as he shoved the man to the ground popped up in his mind, and he blinked, nonplussed. 

“Get some sleep,” he muttered.

Cloud was ready the next time Roche found him. He’d been practising a new move, and was almost eager to try it out. He flipped back to put some space between himself and the SOLDIER and slammed his sword into the ground, creating a shockwave which momentarily stunned Roche. Cloud charged at him while he was off balance, slamming him into a wall with enough force to drive the air from the man’s lungs, their swords clashing together overhead. The fingers of one hand were knotted in Roche’s leather harness, the muscles in his arm straining to hold the struggling man still as the edges of their swords slid together with a painful sound of metal on metal. Flames licked the side of Roche's broadsword, the heat almost singeing Cloud's hand, but he gritted his teeth and held on. 

“Leave me alone!” Cloud growled.

Roche laughed. “Don’t you enjoy the thrill of our battles? Doesn’t it get your engine going?”

“Aren’t you tired of getting your ass beat up in back alleys?” 

“My friend, I will _never_ grow tired of our dances.” Roche flashed him a grin, all wild eyes and white teeth. He reached up with his free hand and took hold of Cloud’s, tangling their fingers together on his harness.

Cloud blinked, confused. More confused than he usually was with Roche, anyway. “What the hell, man?” He loosened his grip slightly, taking half a step back. This was a step up from Roche blowing him a kiss and, despite himself, he found himself staring at the man’s mouth.

Roche’s grin widened, and with a flash of leather and metal, he grabbed Cloud and spun them around, shoving Cloud against the wall. Flakes of old brickwork crumbled around them, pattering to the ground, and Cloud grunted, annoyed at himself for letting his guard down. He tried to free himself, but Roche's shoulders surged against him, scraping him against the wall. He grappled uselessly against Roche’s arms, leather sliding on leather. Roche was using his height against Cloud as well, lifting him off the ground just enough that his feet were dangling, his toes kicking the dirt as he tried to plant his feet on the earth again.

"Now, now, you stay right where you are!"

“What’s in this for you? Seriously?”

“Don’t you get a kick out of our contests?” Roche pressed Cloud firmly against the wall, pinning him there with his upper body as he held Cloud’s wrists in a tight grip. His eyes were dark, heated, and he bit his lip as his gaze roamed over Cloud's face. "There's no one else who challenges me like you do."

Realisation suddenly dawned on Cloud. "Is this… are these fights like _dates_ for you? Is that what we're doing?" Roche’s determination to always hunt him down, his flirtatious comments, Tifa’s amusement at the entire situation. How had he missed it?

Roche frowned. "More like foreplay, but yes! What did _you_ think this was all about?"

Cloud stared up at him, open-mouthed. "But you keep trying to kill me!"

"Exciting, isn't it?" Roche leaned down, his breath tickling Cloud's neck. "Really gets the blood… _pumping_." He punctuated his words with a jerk of his hips, and Cloud realised that Roche was _really_ enjoying having Cloud pinned to the wall. 

"Why couldn't you, I don't know, ask me out like a normal person?"

"You're a strange one," Roche replied, pressing in closer. "I thought you were enjoying our battles as much as I was." His hips started grinding ever so slightly against Cloud's, and Cloud damn near bit through his lip. He remembered the last time he and Roche had fought, remembered how it had taken less than a minute in the shower with his hand around his dick to relieve his pent-up energy.

He had somehow failed to connect the dots, but with Roche right in his face, grey and green eyes staring down at him, that wicked smile curving his mouth, Cloud admitted the truth: Roche was damn hot, and Cloud would really not object to fucking him.

"Asshole," Cloud grunted, pressing back against Roche’s body. 

"Ready to push it to the next level?" Roche pushed a thigh between Cloud's legs, and Cloud clenched his teeth. 

"God, you're such a dumbass," Cloud groaned, grappling with Roche's hands until he had freed himself. He glared up at the man, then grabbed the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in Roche's long hair and yanking him down to meet Cloud's mouth. 

There was nothing gentle about the kiss: Roche surged in with open mouth, immediately slipping his tongue into Cloud's mouth and tangling them together. Cloud let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan, attempting to give as good as he got, but he quickly became overwhelmed by Roche's desperate kisses and all he could do was hold on. Roche tasted of mako, of the smell of engine oil, and Cloud breathed deeply of him.

"I _knew_ you'd be a spitfire," Roche bit out between kisses. "You've got such a _blaze_ burning in you."

“Shut up!” Cloud grunted, wrapping his thighs around Roche’s waist. “This isn’t—this isn’t a thing!”

“Such denial, gorgeous.” Roche shifted between Cloud’s legs, letting him rut against him. 

“Fuck you!” 

“Hmm, maybe,” Roche said. “Can’t say I haven’t been thinking about being spread out over my bike, feeling her engine purr while you fuck me.”

Cloud’s eyes widened and he pulled away from Roche’s mouth, peering up at him. The image burned into his mind: Roche's hands grasping the red leather and metal of his bike, his pants around his knees as Cloud took him from behind. His mouth on Roche's neck, his hands holding tight to the leather harness, Roche's smooth voice sliding like liquid metal into his ears. He jerked his hips, thrusting himself against the thickly muscled body between his legs, his cock hardening painfully in his pants.

“You like that, huh?” Roche grinned. “Or—“ His shoulders surged again, more ancient brickwork scattering as he shoved him again, harder, his eyes fixed on Cloud’s. “Hmm. I think you like it here, too.”

“Nope,” Cloud said firmly, but the reactions of his body proved it to be a lie: he was pliant in Roche’s grasp, giving only a token resistance as he humped the SOLDIER with increasing desperation. He could feel precome starting to leak from his cock inside his pants as the fire within him burned bright, spreading through his limbs. He thrust his hips faster, chasing that release, knowing it wasn’t going to be enough to just rut against him.

“What’s it to be, gorgeous?” Roche bent his head to kiss Cloud’s neck, biting down on the soft skin behind his ear.

“Fuck!” Cloud gasped, yanking Roche’s hair, his nails scratching against his scalp.

“Here, then. I can work with that. God, I can hear your engine purring from here.” He bit Cloud’s earlobe, and Cloud flailed desperately, his hands in Roche’s hair, on his shoulders, his legs wrapped tight around Roche’s waist, his boots digging into his ass. Roche laughed and somehow managed to get a hand in between their bodies, deftly sliding the zipper down on Cloud’s pants and slipping his hand inside.

Cloud let out a garbled sound and jerked his hips again, his cock sliding into Roche’s gloved hand. The feel of leather against his dick was intense, slightly rough, smoothed by the slick precome dripping from the head of his cock. With how worked up he already was, it wasn’t going to take long.

“That’s it,” Roche murmured, his voice delighted. “Mmm. You really need this, don’t you? How long since you had a tune-up?” He twisted his hand, smoothly jerking Cloud off with swift strokes, and Cloud clawed at him, pressing his head back against the rough wall. He couldn’t move, he was completely trapped and at Roche’s mercy, and that knowledge turned him on more than anything else.

“You’re—you’re such an asshole,” Cloud grunted, closing his eyes as he fucked Roche’s fist. He could feel Roche’s erection pressing against him, hard and thick and straining at his pants, heat burning through the leather.

Roche let out a grunt. “Doesn’t it drive you _wild_?” His voice dripped with amusement, and Cloud groaned. He was dizzy with lust, sweat beading on his forehead, feeling helplessly dragged along with the ride, wanting nothing more than to come all over Roche’s _stupid_ hand, that heated leather rubbing his dick with so much skill and intensity that Cloud was about to lose his goddamn mind. He couldn’t believe he was in this situation, getting a handjob against a pile of trash in the slums of Midgar, and he was _loving_ it.

“I hate you,” Cloud spat, and Roche laughed his wild laugh before licking a wide stripe up Cloud’s neck and fastening his mouth over Cloud’s ear again.

“You love this,” he murmured, his breath sending ripples of heat through Cloud’s body. Cloud’s hands scrabbled uselessly at Roche, pulling his hair hard as he gritted his teeth.

"Harder!" he growled. “God, _please_ , I’m so close.” He turned his head, catching Roche’s mouth again, panting and gasping for breath as he desperately kissed him.

“Oh, baby,” Roche groaned, jerking his hips against Cloud’s, the line of his cock thick and hard in his pants, and Cloud wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Roche. His eyes rolled back in his head as Roche tightened his grip on his cock, jerking him off almost painfully hard, and it was enough to get Cloud over the line. He let out a choked moan into Roche’s mouth as his body tightened, his back arching, covering Roche’s gloved hand with streaks of come.

He went limp, his body drained from the force of his orgasm, and Roche shifted to ensure he didn’t fall. Cloud closed his eyes, panting, his hands still holding on tight to Roche’s hair and shoulders. Roche planted soft kisses on his neck, tracing a line up to his jaw and then to his mouth, and Cloud happily reciprocated, pliant and relaxed.

“Mmm. That was _exquisite_ ,” Roche murmured, letting Cloud slide down the wall and plant his feet on the ground again. He nuzzled Cloud’s ear as he stripped off his stained gloves, tossing them aside before deftly tucking Cloud back into his pants.

“Uhhh.” Cloud couldn’t summon much in the way of coherency, but he looked up at Roche, seeing the brilliant spark in his eyes. “What about you?”

“Wouldn’t say no to whatever you’re offering,” Roche said, grinding his hips up against Cloud’s.

“Hmm.” Cloud considered a moment, then laced his fingers into Roche’s harness and spun them around again, pressing Roche against the wall and falling to his knees. It had been a long time since he’d done this, but there were some things you didn’t forget easily. He ran his hands up and down Roche’s thighs, tightening his grip on those thickly muscled legs, before unbuckling his belt and slowly tugging the zipper of his pants down. Roche grunted, his hips jerking forward and his hands landing firmly on Cloud’s head.

Cloud mouthed over Roche’s cock, feeling the thick firmness of it through his underwear. He could already taste the salty precome, and he didn’t waste any more time before tugging the fabric out of the way and licking a stripe up Roche’s shaft. Roche let out a gasp, his fingers tightening in Cloud’s hair, tugging just enough to make Cloud moan.

“God, you have such a sweet mouth,” Roche groaned, his hips thrusting gently. “Been wanting to fuck it since— _unf!_ —since I first saw you.”

“Shut up,” Cloud mumbled, still licking up and down Roche’s cock, letting it slide against his face, beads of precome slipping from the head and onto Cloud’s cheeks. 

“Oh, babe, you look good with my dick against your face. Gonna suck it for me? C’mon, get your mouth around me.”

Cloud rolled his eyes—he should have known Roche would be a talker. In an effort to shut him up, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and slid it over the head of Roche’s dick, licking a circle around it before pushing down as far as he could go. It actually worked—Roche choked out a loud moan, panting and whimpering, his fingers combing through Cloud’s hair as Cloud swallowed around his cock. 

He’d been known for it, during his training. The guy who could deepthroat even the biggest dick in the squadron. The one with no gag reflex.

“Fuck!” Roche shouted when Cloud’s throat constricted around him. “God, fuck, I want to fuck your mouth, please, _god_ that feels good.” He petted Cloud’s hair, his fingers twitching as his hips jerked in minute thrusts. He was holding back, and Cloud didn’t want him to.

Grunting and breathing harshly through his nose, Cloud grabbed Roche by the hips and yanked him forward, giving him a clear invite to do what he wanted. His eyes watered and saliva ran out of the corners of his mouth as Roche’s thick length slid in and out of his throat.

Roche didn’t need any further convincing. He tightened his grip on Cloud’s hair and started thrusting his hips, holding Cloud’s head in place as he fucked his mouth. He had seemingly lost his words, all his talk reduced to grunts and moans and the occasional curse.

It was painful, and Cloud was struggling to breathe, but the sheer power he felt having a man’s cock so far into his mouth was enough to make him hard again. He dropped one hand to his pants, tearing his belt open and shoving it inside to take hold of his cock, stroking himself roughly as Roche made a mess of his face.

“I’m gonna—Cloud, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Roche choked out. Cloud had never heard him use his name before, hadn’t even been sure Roche _knew_ his name, and he whimpered slightly as he pushed himself towards a second orgasm, wanting to get there at the same time as Roche did.

He almost made it, grunting as Roche pushed in hard and let out a loud cry, his body spasming as he came down Cloud’s throat. As he pulled out, Cloud gagged slightly, and looked up at Roche.

“Oh, my,” Roche purred, running his fingers over Cloud’s face, wiping off the saliva and come spread across his cheeks and chin. Cloud let out a whine, his hand still wrapped around his dick, and Roche collapsed to his knees in front of him, diving in for a kiss. It was almost healing, to feel a warm tongue caress his mouth after the harsh treatment he’d been given, and Cloud whimpered again when he felt Roche’s hand slide into his pants to help him out. It didn’t take long for him to eke out a second orgasm, nothing more than a groan and a small spurt of come, and he fell forward, his head resting against Roche’s broad chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“You doing alright, babe?” Roche asked, patting Cloud on the back.

“Fine,” Cloud forced out, his voice rough. He coughed, trying to clear the scratch in his throat.

“We really must do this again sometime,” Roche said idly. He nuzzled Cloud’s head, planting kisses on his forehead. It was oddly tender, a departure from Roche’s usual demeanour, and Cloud nodded.

“Maybe somewhere less… I don’t know, slum-like next time?” 

Roche laughed. “Hotel room, silk sheets… that doesn’t seem quite your speed, firebrand.”

Cloud wrinkled his nose. “Absolutely not.”

“I should take you for a spin on my bike. I think you’d enjoy that. I know I would.” 

“It’s a date,” Cloud said without thinking, and Roche’s laughter pealed out into the echoing towers of the slums.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sherribon) and [tumblr](https://sherribonne.tumblr.com/). come say hi and we can talk about how hot everyone in this game is.


End file.
